


Even for one night

by Scor_pio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, EXplOration Concert, Established Relationship, Feels, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, M/M, Military Minseok, My First Fanfic, Secret Relationship, What I think happened after the concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scor_pio/pseuds/Scor_pio
Summary: What I think happened after Minseok went to see the EXplOration Concert and left in the same vehicle as Jongdae.





	Even for one night

Minseok misses a lot of things when he enlisted, his family, his friends, his cat, his home, his job. He didn't think that he'll miss his lover the most, Jongdae, the guy who's smile brightens the area around him, his laugh that seems to make even the angriest man smile, his voice that was given by him by the gods themselves. He didn't know that he'll miss his boyfriend the most, he expects his mother to take that spot or his cat.

He can see why Jongdae was who me missed the most, cuddling next to him in his house. His boyfriend brings warmth and comfort wherever he goes, and he can't find that at the camps. He breathes in, memorizing the scent of Jongdae, he smells like freshly grown flowers in the morning, with a hint of citrus, the smell of spring. He doesn't think he'll ever get sick of him, his scent, smile, laugh, voice, everything. He snuggles closer to Jongdae, he hears a huff above him.

"You're literally on top of me, you can try all you want but I don't think it's possible for us to get closer than we are right now." Minseok realizes that Jongdae is correct, he's on him. He doesn't move and he doesn't plan on moving soon either. He wants to take all the cuddles, kisses, looks of adoration and whispers of love before he leaves. He wants to cherish this moment before he can't.

"You surprised me, you know?" Minseok moves his chin to look at Jongdae. "I was singing and dancing your parts and then I found out that you were in the audience watching us. I couldn't believe anyone until I saw you with that huge red shirt and that smile of yours." Minseok snorts but doesn't say anything. "I couldn't wait for the concert to end, so I can see you, feel you, hear you." Jongdae hugs him tighter, and looks down at him. "I missed you very single day when you were away, waiting for the day to come when I can see you again." Minseok smiles at him, the kind of smile with the lopsided lips and with his gums exposed.

"How do you think I feel? I missed you every single day at camp, yearning for your hugs, your voice, your smile. I just couldn't wait." Minseok closes his eyes and hears the soft thumping of Jongdae's heart. Jongdae doesn't say anything after that, cherishing that small moment they have before it goes away.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in my other work My Work Ideas (That may happen or not) because I wrote this in the spur of the moment. I know it's short but I think it's perfect keeping it short and simple.


End file.
